


Trap inside and Need to get out

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [96]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem3 out of 3 poems of pride month poems





	Trap inside and Need to get out

Trap Inside and Need to get out  
Everyone   
Breaks out   
Of their shells  
No many ways   
That helps them  
Evolve   
Improve   
Themselves   
So much   
But what about   
Accepting   
For who they are?  
Questions   
People   
Accepted or not   
Shame   
Thrown out   
From the picture   
By everyone   
They cared for   
Which races   
Theses questions   
This makes it difficult   
To break free   
Being trap   
In this place   
By their   
Fears   
Anxiety   
Silent screams   
Echoes   
Through their cries   
Suffer in pain   
Let the voices   
Gather strong   
To break   
These glass   
Stones   
They are begging   
With cries   
All they want   
Is be   
Accepted   
Loved   
Supported   
By everyone   
Not feel   
This way   
Never to feel   
Trap inside and need to get out


End file.
